1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to proximity sensing generally and, more particularly, to novel proximity sensing means and method which are highly accurate and which are simple, reliable, and temperature compensated.
2. Background Art
While the present invention has numerous applications, it is especially well suited for use as a throttle position sensor for electrically powered mobile equipment. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that the present invention may be used in numerous applications in which there are requirements for accurate position sensing.
In many such applications, throttle position is determined through the use of a potbox which includes a mechanical sliding contact. Such a potbox suffers from the disadvantages of having a mechanical contact which is subject to wear and to the introduction of inaccuracies due to mechanical abuse and dirty and abrasive atmospheres.
In other such applications, the position sensor relies on a Hall effect device responsive to the proximity of a magnetic structure. This type of sensor has the disadvantages of being complicated, it requires a permanent magnet, and it tends to be temperature dependent.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide proximity sensing means and method which are accurate and which do not rely on mechanically contacting surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide such means and method which can provide position sensing in dirty and abrasive atmospheres.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such means and method which are highly accurate, yet are simple and economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such means and method which are temperature self compensating.
Other objects of the invention, as well as particular features and advantages thereof, will, in part, be apparent and will, in part, be obvious from the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.